Muzzle brakes for firearms typically include a baffle wall against which the muzzle blast of burning gases will impact, while having an opening through which the projectile is allowed to pass. Baffle surfaces of this type are intended to reduce recoil by redirecting the force of the muzzle blast and imparting a portion of its energy forward, opposite the rearward recoil. Compensating muzzle brakes typically include ports or vents oriented to reduce muzzle rise and steady the barrel against any asymmetric lateral forces.
The need for an effective muzzle brake or compensator is particularly important when the shooter is moving while firing, whether this is in a competition context, such as during “3-gun” or “run-and-gun” events, or in combat.